


[Sebastian Michales x Ciel Phantomhive x Reader] Problem

by orphan_account



Category: Black Butler
Genre: And they still use carriages, Except it's modern day, F/M, I'm bad at tags, Im not tagging, M/M, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 02:56:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10376316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Ciel has a 'Problem' and you offer Sebastian to help.





	

'STOP'!I screamed.'GET OFF!' I yelled. My 'mom',well that's at least what she called herself,was a prostitute. I was an accident and nobody wanted me is what I was meant to think. As if. Her buisness runs off of me and she knows it,but I don't want it to be. I just want to leave and be by myself. She was currently trying to get me to fuck one of her clients.this was what she has been doing for years,i just wish she would stop. I thrashed around and screamed until she tried stabbing me. I dodged her attacks. I was really strong,but not while I was in chains,or I would have left long ago. She finally managed to get a blow in on my ribs. It didn't bleed a lot, due to how much I've been beaten and used. I kicked her in the stomach which made her drop her knife. I quickly picked it up and slit her throat.that was the happiest moment of my life! I proceeded to cut my chains off.after this,I bolted out the door. (Y/N had on a grey t-shirt that went down just above her black knee high socks,she had managed not to get any blood on her ,no shoes,no pants.) as I ran, I pulled my hair into a messy bun. I ran and ran until I could no more. Conveniently,I was at the main road of the village,with plenty shops around,Score!i walked into a shop,that had an fancy carriage parked outside,weird. I put on a stoic expression and walked in.i had like,5 dollars on me?i could atleast buy something,right. I walked in,and all eyes were on me. I didn't slate them a glance as I walked up to the register and ordered a coffee, black. They hesitated as I handed the money. I waited there,still no expression on my face,waiting until they got done with my order.

 

~Ciels point of view~

 

"Uhh,Sebastian,today was such a tough day,let's go into that shop to get some food". "My lord,wouldn't it be healthier if we went home and I prepared it there. It would only take a short time. " Sebastian,it's and order". " Yes,My Lord". I hopped up,eager to get some food in me after our long trip. No matter what they serve,I'll be happy. We walked in and took a seat,near the front,to were we could look out the window,but close enough to the register. "We'll have two pieces of chocolate cake,please." Sebastian ordered. The lady told us our total as we sat down,with our food. We were discussing buisness until the door opened. I thought nothing of it,just another customer,but everyone got quiet so I looked over. It was a girl,about 15, with no pants on, no shoes. Just a shirt and some knee high socks." How disgraceful!" I whispered. She walked in without looking at anybody and ordered a black coffee. "This lady must be crazy walking into a restaraunt like that" I stated to Sebastian . "She must have little at her house,if she has one at all. Do you think we should help her?" "At least call her over here to see the situation! We might be taking in a whore or a thief for all we know!"" Yes,My Lord". 

 

~Your Perspective~

"Finally"! I scoffed.they made me wait like,10 minutes,for 1 coffee! I walked over to a booth, right in front of I'm guessing a young wealthy father and his child. I sat down and started drinking my coffee,looking out the window, when the pair behind me got up and moved across from me. "What do you want?"I asked,still no expressions crossing my face.  
"We were wondering why you weren't in the regular attire for a lady.can we help you in any way?" The father said." Because I don't have any other clothes I can wear other than this,and some help would be nice,thank you." I replied. " may I ask,where are your parents?also,do you have a job?" The child asked."umm, Never knew my dad,killed my mother only today,and have no work,due to me being locked up for most of my life." " what was the reasoning behind your mothers death?" " She was a prostitute,beat me and used me on her clients." I stated simply,like there was nothing wrong with these questions,like I was simply taking a job interview."Ok,madam,we can take you to our manor.." I cut off the little kid and said "Manor?!" Yes,I'm suprissed you haven't noticed,he is Ciel Phantomhive,and I am his butler."Seriously?! I thought you were his dad or something!" I laughed. The butler joined as 'Ciel' seemed very displeased. " come on now,we won't want to worry our servants!" He stated. " Sebastian composed himself and helped me out of my seat. I took his hand and followed them into their carriage.

~At The Manor~ 

" We've arrived "the butler stated. I nodded as I stood up and walked towards the manor. It's so big and beautiful ! I thought . "This way" Ciel motioned. He led me through the doors as I saw a big staircase. I stared in awe as to how big his house was. "Sebastian ,show her to her room." "Yes,My Lord". He walked me through big hallways as I realized I didn't know his name." Hey. I said as I tugged on his sleeve. I could feel him tense,then relax. What's your name? I asked. "Sebastian,Sebastian Michales. If you need anything,feel free to ask." He answered as we reached what seems to be my room. " What clothes will I wear?" I asked. " you can borrow some from our servant,Mey-Rin. We have 2 other servants,Bard and Finnian,but you can meet them tommorow. I'll send Mey-Rin to bring you some pairs now." " thank you Sebastian ." I said with no emotion. This place is already boring,do they Ben have a tv? Idk, I'll have to snoop around tommorow. I layer in my bed,and fell asleep. I was just to tired to wait for the servant to come.

~Next Day~

The next morning I woke up to the curtains being opened. " what the hell!" I moaned groggily. I was not in the mood for this shit! " today is blah blah blah, and for your breakfast you'll have blah blah blah and blah." I wasn't paying attention and didn't want to so I buried myself back under the covers. In 2 seconds flat he pulled the blanket off me and threw it across the room. "M'lady,you have to get up,please.thays no way for a lady to act" he stated. " What if I was naked?" I replied. I looked at him as I saw him turn pale."that's no way for a butler to act". I smirked. I hopped up out of bed and on the ground,as I headed out of my room,to Ciel's. As I reached the doors,still in the attire as yesterday, I walked in,to already hear squealing . " Who the hell is doing that! I screamed. Shut up!" By then ,the screeching stopped,as I saw a shocked Ciel and whimpering girl with blond pigtails.she looked at me,saw my attire,looked At Ciel,Then back at me." CIEL! Are you cheating on me with this rat!" She screamed. " One,at least I'm not a fucking banshee! Two,no,you can have..,wait." A smile came upon my fave." I'm sorry to break it to you,but me and Ciel... I stopped for dramatic affect as I walked over to Ciel and intertwined our finger. During this ,I secretly slipped a ring on his hand. I started again,raising his hand up and saying"are married." I smiled again seeing her reaction. She was shocked. Just to sell her on it,I leaned in and kissed Ciel. Man,did he brush his teeth? Anyway, this went on for about ten more seconds until I stopped. Pigtails was already out of the room,crying as I laughed. That's when I realized Sebastian saw the whole thing and duel,was still in shock. That made me laugh harder. When I stopped ,Ciel,was mad, and my breath stank becUse of his." Did you brush your teeth?"I asked. I pulled out a bottle of mouthwash ,seemingly out of no where, and started swishing it. As I gurgled it, I said" have luck trying to fix that,but I doubt you will cause it seemed one sided."with that,I walked out to spit out that horrid mouthwash that was now starting to burn.

 

~The Next Week~

Turns out two of my suspicions were true. One ,the relashonship was one sided,and it turns out I did him a favor by breaking them up.they were cousins too. There children would've been deformed anyway.2, they did not have a tv,so we had to install one! Currently,me and Sebastian were watching a movie while Ciel was doing work. Suddenly ,he called "I need help with something!" I'll get it I stated to Sebastian. As I walked up the stairs I wondered what he needed help with. He knew how to do taxes,right ? I'm also pretty sure he knows how to handle his company ,so what could it be? I stopped thinking as I reached his door. When I walked in, I didn't see him at his desk, on,y him on his bed with a clear boner showing through his trousers. " umm, what's this?" He said with a blush. I didn't know he could get more red than he already was,but I was proved wrong. Oh shit! This is a sex talk!ibetter make it good. I walked over to his bed and sat down. I put on a serious face and said, it's called a boner. It's when your aroused,meaning you have had thoughts about someone you desire to pursue,usually dirty thoughts. Who did you think about? I awaited his answer,hoping he would hurry up because I was about to burst out laughing ." ..... sebatian..." He whispered,but just high enough to where I could hear. " well, to get rid of this thing,it involves sexual matter,and since you do like Sebastian,and he is available at this moment,it would be better if he got rid of it for you,don't you think?" This was too much! I was so close to laughing,trying to keep a straight face during this is hard! " ..,..yes..." He whispered again. " ok,I'll get him for you!" I basically yelled seeing I was about to die. I ran out of the room ,far enough down the hallway to where Ciel couldn't hear me ,and started laughing really,really hard. "Did he tell you a joke or something?" Sebastian yelled. I kept quiet as I walked to him.  
" Ciel has a little problem, and I think it would be best if you felt with it ,not me." I said ,barely containing my laughter. " Will you elaborate on the problem,(Y/N)?"  
I cant take it anymore! " Ciel got a boner thinking of you so now he wants you to jack him off,I basically screamed before I started laughing as loud as I could. Sebastian wasn't Sebastian anymore,he was a cherry at this point. This made me laugh even harder. After 3 inutes of trying to calm myself down, I said, "don't keep him waiting,Sebby." After this he stood up,and slowly made his way to the stairs. "Go get him! Use protection! Oh,and don't forget!its his first time so be careful with him! I basically screamed though laughter. This made him turn even more red as I stopped paying attention to the movie. They are gonna be busy tonight.;) I thought .

**Author's Note:**

> I got tired and ended it here. Tell me if you want me to continue it. This is probably how I would act if this happened,lol.


End file.
